Ziva Returns
by NCISEmma
Summary: One day is going normally until Tony gets back from his coffee break... What will happen? First story;) Please read and Review;D
1. Chapter 1

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo had just finished successfully interrogating a suspect, even getting a full written confession. After filling out the paperwork needed to wrap up the case, he decided to go grab himself a coffee before returning to his desk to finish some extra paperwork that was long overdue. When he got back to his desk, a very peculiar sight awaited him. There, sitting out in the open on his desk, was his 'I Will' list. He had kept that very carefully locked in a drawer along with his former Israeli partner's necklace. "MCGEE?! BISHOP?! Who went in my desk?!" He shouted. "It wasn't me Tony, calm down." McGee answered. "It wasn't me either Tony. Are you sure you're okay?" Bishop asked, but Tony stood motionless with the list in his hand. "Tony?" McGee mumbled warily. But Tony DiNozzo was far from okay. There was a checkmark by one of his 'I Will's' , that he had not put there. But the part that shocked him was the line it was referring to. There was a checkmark by his 'I will wait for her.' "Guys, if this is a prank, it is seriously not funny." Both of the other agents shook their heads. Attached to his list he noticed a note that simply read: 'Almost home, my little furry bear. Count to a million, and I'll be there. Just have to tie up some loose threads strings. See you soon, mon petit pois.' Tony then hurriedly grabbed some files off his desk, his gear, and his jacket before handing McGee his coffee, quickly saying, "Have some coffee Tim.", and rushing into the elevator. "What was that all about? Bishop asked. "I don't know," Tim said, "but there is only one person I know who could make Tony move that fast."

_Tony's POV_

I impatiently tapped my foot until the elevator reached the ground floor. Rushing through the lobby, Melony the secretary shouted, "Good afternoon Agent DiNozzo!". I would have at least nodded my head, but I didn't have any time to waste. I jumped into my car, and drove to my apartment at a speed that would have made her proud. I dashed into my apartment, dumping my things on my table and rushing into the shower. "Ahhh, you really know how to rock my world, don't you?" I said letting the still cold water rush over me. I had to hurry to get ready before she got here. I wanted to make it special, you know? She deserved that and so much more. After thoroughly shampooing my hair, and shaving _everywhere_, I really wanted to live down that nickname; I jumped out of the shower and put on my one and only tux. I almost put gel in my hair, but then I vaguely remembered her saying she liked it better without. So instead I just put a little bit in and brushed it. I tightened my tie, and went into my living room. I picked up a jewelry box and some roses before getting out my phone. I had three messages, but I only cared about the one that simply said, 'Same apartment?' I replied with a yes and was answered with a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal her smiling up at me. _"Ziva." _I barely breathed. "Shalom Tony. It is-" She started to say but I cut her off with my lips crashing onto hers. I could feel her smiling into the kiss, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I gently pulled her as close as I could into the apartment. I could feel her tears hitting my cheek, and I know mine were streaming onto hers. We slowly pulled apart, and she wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm so glad you're back." I whispered into her hair. "Me too." She said and looked up at me. "What's with the tux?" She asked. "Oh well, I thought that since your returning is kind of a big deal to me, I would take you out tonight and give you this." I say and hand her the jewelry box. "Tony, you did not have to-" "I wanted to Zi." "I missed you so much Tony." Ziva said and opened the box with a gasp. "Tony-" Ziva breathed as she lifted out a silver chain with a diamond pendent and a key on it. She slid the key off and held it in her palm. "What's this for? I already have a key to your apartment." "It's not to my apartment, it's for your house." "YOU BOUGHT ME A HOUSE?! Tony why on earth would you do that? That and this necklace must have cost you a fortune!" She exclaimed. "I wanted to do something nice for you, and my father is now far from broke. He gave me a large sum of money and told me to spend it on something I cared about, and I immediately thought of you." I said and she leaned up and kissed me. "Tony, thank you. How long have you lived here?" "About twelve years." "I think you need to have a um, change of scenery, yes?" "And how do you propose I do that, Ms. David?" "I have something in mind…" "Uh huh? And what might that be?" I ask and she smiles before leaning up to kiss me. "I'm sure we can find somewhere to fit you." She said and kissed me lightly before saying, "What time is our 'thing' we are doing tonight?" "Well we have reservations at the restaurant in about an hour, and I thought before we go you will have enough time to get ready." "Oh my god, I need a dress and I don't have any makeup or shoes..." Ziva starts to ramble in a very Abby-like way before I cut her off again with a kiss. "You really need to stop doing that!" Ziva shouts before lightly punching my arm. "But you think it's cute." "No I don't!" "Yes you do…" I say and wiggle my eyebrows at her while lightly touching my nose to hers. "Oh Tony, how mistaken you are." "You know I really don't think I am." "Tony! Back to my point! I don't have anything to wear..." "You don't think I already thought of that? Look in my closet." "What did you do-". Ziva starts before walking into my bedroom. She throws open the doors to be greeted by her entire wardrobe from before, including her makeup on the top shelf and shoes on the floor. "Why- How?" Ziva says utterly speechless. I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her before whispering in her ear, "I couldn't get rid of it." "Thank you Tony," she says and kisses me," now get out! I need to get ready!""Nothing I haven't seen before sweetcheeks." Ziva throws a shoe at me and I laugh, so glad that she is back. Could life get any better?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! For those of you reading my story, god bless you! You all rock and make my week! I am so glad I can share my work with everyone! Feel free to PM me and/or review! I also want to add that the restaurant they go to is indeed a real, nice restaurant in D.C.! The things Tony and Ziva order are also real things on the menu! I had really fun researching food hahaha…but it made me hungry! Especially the dessert, am I right?

_Tony's POV_: After about an hour, Ziva finally comes out of my room. She looks stunning, even though I had seen that dress before; it was the dress from Berlin. Her hair is straitened and she is wearing the necklace I gave her. She has very little makeup on, which I think makes her more beautiful. "Wow, you look gorgeous Ziva." I say and kiss her gently. "Not so bad yourself." She says and smirks, "You like the dress, yes?" "Mmm, very much. Reminds me of old memories, and new ones to come." Ziva looks at me curiously, and smiles. "Yes, that sounds, perfect." "Shall we?" I ask and extend my arm. She laughs and hooks her arm through mine. "We shall." I kiss her forehead before walking her out of my apartment, through my building and into my car. "Where are we off to, Mr. DiNozzo?" "It's a surprise, Ms. David." I say and Ziva smiles before reaching over and intertwining our fingers. Squeeze them, and she squeezes back before we pull out of my parking lot. After driving for a good ten minutes, we arrive at our destination, 'L' Auberge Chez Franҫois'. "Tony!" "What?" "This is one of the nicest restaurants in D.C!" "Why do you think I brought you here sweetcheeks?" "How are you not broke?" "I kind of have a good job…" "Tony! You and I both know you are not paid enough to afford all this!" "Well, all I've been doing most of my life is saving my money, I have never had anyone to spend it on, anything important. And the most important thing in the world to me is you." I tell her and she smiles at me and kisses me."Thank you Tony. This all means a lot to me. When I came back I was not sure, how everyone would take it, especially you. I mean you came halfway across the world to find me, only for me to send you home, and the way you left… I was very scared that you would reject me because I had made you leave and it has been over a year and I just… could not afford to lose you." Ziva says and looks up at me and I see that she is crying. "Hey, I would never, _ever_ reject you, okay? I was hurt when I had to leave, ask Gibbs, but I am okay because you are here now. I am just so glad that you didn't forget about me, because I deserved that and so much more Ziva. I will always love you, remember that." I say and brush away her tears before kissing her gently. "You, you love me?" "Forever and always, Ms. David." "Ani ohevet otcha, Tony." "Ani ohev otach, Ziva." I said and she kissed me one more time before we got out of the door and went into the restaurant. A waiter took us to our table after I informed him of my reservation I had made. He took us to a beautifully candlelit table near the back, so it could be more private. "May I get you two any appetizers?" He asked. "Yes, we shall have the Le bisque de homard." (Lobster bisque) I say and Ziva smiles. "I have heard that the lobster here is very delicious, mon petit pois." "Well, I'm just glad that I pronounced that right." I say and Ziva giggles. I feign shock before asking her "Ziva David, did you just _giggle_?" "Yes Tony, I did. You are funny, no?" "I had hoped so but I didn't know I was funny enough to get _a giggle_ out of _the Ziva David_." "Only you Tony." Ziva laughs as she rolls her eyes. The waiter then brings us our bisque, which is indeed, quite delicious. After Ziva and I split a Caesar salad or as they say 'La salade Caesar', the waiter finally brings out our main course. I got 'Une entrecote aur poivre, et préparée á votre gout' (peppered certified Angus Beef sirloin, with cheese) and Ziva decided on grilled organic vegetable Napoleon with an her tomato sauce (I would have written it in French? But it's really long). With both agreed our food was phenomenal before we ordered dessert. "So Zeevah, did you enjoy your meal?" "Yes Tony, I did thank you. This really is a fantastic restaurant Tony. We should come back here sometime." "Are you inviting me on a second date already ?" "If you would not like there to be one…" She said slyly but I cut her off. "On the contrary my ninja I would be delighted to rejoin your acquaintance sometime soon." "Oh really?" "It is quite a possibility." "Hah! As if you have a choice Mr. DiNozzo." Ziva smiled at me and I reached for her hand under the table. After talking about her traveling and the weather differentiation from place to place, our dessert finally came. "Ah, and here is your la tarte au chocolat au rhum des iles Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo." "Thank you." I say and feed Ziva a bite of the dark chocolate tart with vanilla ice cream. "Why did you not correct him?" Ziva asks. "I didn't feel the need. Besides, would it that bad to be a Mrs. DiNozzo?" "Not at all." Ziva says and it surprises me, but not entirely. I mean, I was hoping that is what she would say, but one could never quite be sure with Ziva David.

Later: Ziva's POV

Tony and I had such a wonderful dinner, but I had a feeling the night was not over yet. I was so glad to be back home, not just in D.C. but with Tony and my family. I kept pinching myself, just to make sure this wasn't a dream. As we out of the restaurant, Tony reached over and grabbed my hand. "I'm glad you liked dinner Zi. I have wanted to do this with you for a long time." "Me too Tony, it took us way to long and way too much to realize what was right in front of us." I say and he smiles down at me, squeezing my hand. I think that is why it was s easy for us to say that we loved each other already, because we have both known for a very long time. "Tony?" "Yeah?" "I love you." "I love you too." He says before he kisses me and we walk over to the car. I was excited for what he had in store for the rest of the night.

I love you guys! Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I am so blown away by the response I have ALREADY been getting! You are all the BEST PEOPLE EVER! You just light up my day! Some of my favorite authors have even read this! That just makes me feel so amazing, I can't even explain it! Thank you all! Love the positive advice! I plan to continue the story as long as you guys want! Without further ado…**

Tony's POV

I am so glad that dinner went well, I was terrified. Now that we are heading down the road getting closer and closer to our destination, my hands start to sweat. What if she doesn't like it? She seemed really excited about the house earlier, but what if doesn't like it when she sees it?! When I picked it out I thought it to be very Ziva-y but maybe I was wrong! It's a one story house, but off of the kitchen living room dining level, there are about five stairs into a hallway with the bedroom, and two other rooms leading off of the hallway also. In the kitchen there is a small marble island in the center, with matching marble countertops surrounding it with brand new appliances and utensils. If you walk out of the kitchen towards the huge window, you are in the dining area with a wonderful view of the yard and pool. If you go the other way from the kitchen or just to the right from the dining area, there is the living space, with a huge flat screen TV for movies and a light teal colored couch with two matching chairs and a rug that matches the pillows on said couch and chairs. My personnel favorite room, for more reasons than one, is the master bedroom and bath with a huge king size bed with a dark chocolate comforter. The house is in a nice neighborhood and I really want Ziva to like it. When we pull up to the house, Ziva gasps and squeezes my hand. "Tony- This is really happening?" "Yes it is sweetcheeks. Come on, you'll love _our _new house." I tell her and I look over and she's crying. "Ziva, what's wrong?" "Nothing, actually. I just can't believe that this is real. You really love me. You really bought me-_us,_ a house. We really are going to live together." "Zi, if you're uncomfortable-""No! No, I want this, I just…Tony, I didn't expect to live past twenty-four, even that was a stretch and now I'm here with you, thirty-four years old, moving in with you…I was never able to even think about this, and the closest I have ever gotten has been here in D.C. and now it's a reality." "That's a good thing to you, right?" "Yes, Tony it is the best thing that could ever happen to me. Now let's go!" Ziva shouts and jumps out the car and grabs my hand, pulling me inside. I chuckle, I really could get used to this side of Ziva. "Ready sweetcheeks?" I ask as I put my hand on the door knob. "Yes! Together," Ziva puts her hand on mine as we both open the door to our new house. Ziva's mouth falls open, eyes the size of saucers. "I'm guessing you like it, huh?" "Tony! Yes this house is so perfect, thank you." I take her hand and pull her towards each and every room. Ziva's mouth falls open in every room, no matter how hard she tries to stop it. Finally, I take her to the bedroom. "And my personal favorite…" I say before opening the door and she rolls her eyes. "Of _course _it is Tony." "Not in that way!" I exclaim and she looks at me. "Okay maybe that's _part_ of the reason, but not the entire." I say and fully open the door. Ziva smiles immediately, running her hand over the comforter, taking a left into the master bathroom with a Jacuzzi bathtub and a tiled shower. Ziva giggles _(Again?)_ and grabs my hand before running, pulling me too, and jumping on the bed. I join her, our hands still interlaced, and she laughs so loudly and heartily, so happily, that for that moment I feel as if nothing could bring us down. If _Ziva_ of all people can have a reason to laugh like that, it's huge. I'm so glad that she sounds so free from her horrible past now, she has made peace with it. "What's so funny sweetcheeks?" "That we, of all people, have a house together and right now we are laying on our new bed in our now house, together." "I wouldn't want it any other way." "Me neither." Ziva says and I lean over and kiss her gently.

Later: Ziva's POV

I love our new house. My favorite part was also the bedroom, for more than one reason. (It is Tony and Ziva we are talking about.) I also really like the pool, which will be fun. The neighborhood is great, he really did pick the perfect 'dream home'. Now we were heading back to his place since we did not have anything here except the beautiful furniture and utensils he picked out, I'm guessing with Delilah's help since she got back from Dubai to marry Tim. Tony has told me the many things that have happened since I left, including everyone's love life. I wonder how Abby is handling the 'Delilah McGee' thing, but I'm sure she is fine. She liked him at one point, but I'm sure she got over it when she saw how happy they were together, and I even heard her and Delilah have grown closer since my departure. I will have to say hello to everyone later this week, though I am nervous. Tony keeps assuring me that all they have done is want me back, though they understood why I left. This is good because I missed them all terribly. I know that Tony has to tell Vance tomorrow, when he officially changes his address and Gibbs will be surprised since it has been twelve years since that has happened. If I know Gibbs, he will suspect that I have returned, but I am glad. He has always been more of a father to me than Eli. "Ziva?" "Oh, sorry Tony, what is it?" "I asked if you wanted to start putting things in boxes with me tomorrow." "Oh! Yes I would, but don't you have work?" "Told Gibbs I was taking the week off to move. He said it was fine as long as I'm back by Monday." "Good." I say and kiss him. "Ready to go to bed sweetcheeks?" "I thought you would never ask I say as I stifle a yawn. "C'mon." Tony says and grabs my hand, taking me into his bedroom. "When did you get a new bed Tony?" "After what my dad did, I had too. So it's not really new. I'm actually going to give it to McGee now that we have a new one, to go with our new house." I smile up at him and squeeze his hand. After I take off most of my clothes except my underwear, I slip on one of Tony's Ohio State shirts before climbing into bed with him and falling asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I am so excited about all the wonderful reviews you leave me! They brighten up y day ! How are you guys? I am amazed about how many countries you all come from! I have at least one reader for each country it lists! How cool is that? I personally live in North Carolina, USA. I am so glad you guys love this story, it makes me so happy! Sorry this is late! **

**Ziva's POV**

I woke up with Tony's arms wrapped around my waist. "Morning my ninja." Tony says and nuzzles his head into my neck. I smile and lean back into him.

"Good morning Tony. Sleep well?" I ask and smirk.

"Best sleep I've ever had sweetcheeks." Tony says and smiles at me before I flip over and kiss him. "So what shall we do today, Ms. David?"

"Mmm, can't we just stay here?" I say and start kissing him again. Tony breaks apart and looks at me.

"As much as I would enjoy that, I think I will take you out for lunch before we come pack boxes."

"Okay, I guess you'll just have to wait till tonight for a kiss then." I say.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Tony exclaims.

"You heard me Tony." I say climbing out of bed and walk into the bathroom to take a shower, swaying my hips purposely.

"Zivaaaaaa, so _not_ cool."

"It was your choice Tony."

"How was it my choice?!"

"I wanted to stay with you, but you told me we were going to lunch, therefore, I must get ready." I laugh before getting into the shower, hearing Tony groan behind me.

About an hour later, Tony and I are sitting outside at a small café in the heart of D.C.'s bustling streets. After we order our lunch and start to talk about the new house we hear a voice behind us. "

"Tony? _ZIVA_?!" McGee and Delilah shout.

McGee?" Tony says. "What are you doing here?"

"We are eating lunch and discussing the wedding. What is_ Ziva_ doing here? With _you_?" Delilah yells, eyes wide. McGee just stares at me while I am fiddling with Tony's hand.

"Well, you see-" Tony starts but I cut him off.

"What Tony is trying to say is that yesterday, I returned home to Washington. I immediately went to Tony's apartment and for that I am sorry. I should have notified you and the rest of the team. I just felt that Tony especially needed to know that I was home and this time I assure you it is for good. I am not leaving my family again, I cannot afford to do that. I am ready to start a life here with Tony and the team. Please do not be mad Tim, I was planning to announce this once Tony and I finish moving into the house, I just-" I say before Delilah cuts me off, McGee is still silent from shock.

"You're moving in together? I may not be a relationship counselor, but I consider to be pretty good with his sort of thing since I'M GETTING MARRIED and even Tim and I haven't moved in together? I didn't even think you guys were together! This is a pretty big step, don't you think?!" Delilah shrieks.

"Well Delilah, even though I didn't know these two are together until just now, they have know each other for ten years…" McGee stutters.

"I don't care McGee! Don't you find it odd that they are already moving in together and they have only really been together like, one day tops?"

"Well Delilah…" McGee says and gives her a look. _McGee_ gives _Delilah_ the look. Then Delilah rolls her eyes. "So how have you been Ziva? What's it like being with him?"

I laugh while Tony shouts an offended, "Hey! Come on McGee!"

"It has been interesting, but how would it not be with Tony?" I say and pause while everyone laughs except Tony who looks at me, bewildered. "Though seriously, I truly do love Tony and I would not have it any other way." I say and blush. I of all people blush.

"Thanks sweetcheeks. I love you too." Tony says and kisses me. I reach over and grab his hand when we break apart. Delilah and McGee pull up chairs and we all finish our lunch while discussing their wedding and what Tony and I plan to do now that we are moving in together.

"Well Ziva, I don't know if it is too late to ask or not since the wedding is in four months in April, but I was wondering if you would like to be a bridesmaid? Tim I know thinks of you like another sister, along with Abby and Bishop is a close friend. I would have asked you when I asked them but seeing as you were not here I was just going to hold out on it. Abby, Bishop, Sara and you were the only bridesmaids I could think of since I don't have a sister or best friend really. Even the family I do have kind of abandoned me when I joined the D.O.D. since I wasn't allowed to tell them hardly anything about my life. Even my friends left, so you guys are kind of my best friends now and I'm glad because I couldn't ask for anyone better." Delilah says to me.

"Yes Delilah, I would be honored to be your bridesmaid." I say and smile. I am shocked that she considers me one of her best friends seeing as I didn't get to know her very well. But I am glad she does.

"Speaking of the wedding, Tony, can I have a private word with you?" McGee asks.

**Tony's POV**

"Sure Probie." I answer and Tim stands up and grabs my arm before pulling me around the corner. I wonder what could possibly be wrong? Tim loves Delilah and hasn't shut up about the wedding since she said yes.

"Tony I need your help with the wedding." McGee says urgently.

"Why me?" I question.

"Well you have done this before-"

"One: The wedding itself never happened. Two: Why not Gibbs? Gibbs has done this what, four times?" I say flustered.

"Yeah well Tony while you may be right, Gibbs is neither the person I want to be my best man nor is he my best friend!" I am utterly shocked. I kind of thought McGee would ask someone else to be his best man. I mean, I consider him to be the younger brother I never had and my best friend, but I never really thought he felt the same way. But if I think about it, I really wouldn't want anyone else to be up there if and when Ziva and I get married. "Look Tony, I know this is sudden, but I'm freaking out! Every time I turn around there seems to be another decision for me to make and I really don't want to screw up the most important day of my life and I need your help to do so."

"I'd be honored Tim, do you want me to come over sometime ad help you out? I remember with Wendy the planning was stressful for me even though she did most of it. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if she hadn't gone. I'm glad she did though. Hey, after lunch, can you help me pack and move mine and Ziva's stuff to our new house?" I tell McGee.

"Thank you so much Tony. Maybe someday after work next week. Delilah and I took today off to relax, so we are trying to just enjoy today. I can help you and Ziva move though. I'm sure Delilah can keep Ziva company while we work."

"Thanks Tim. Let's go pay and go back to my apartment." I say before we turn the corner.

**I'm sorry this is late! My wifi wasn't working!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ziva's POV**

After McGee and Delilah follow Tony and I back to our apartment, we all start packing things into boxes. Delilah is struggling only slightly with her wheelchair, but she is determined to make it work. I think she is grateful I haven't said anything about her accident. Tony told me last night, and he also said she doesn't let it stop her. I admire her ferocity, I am glad we are friends. I guess I was staring off somewhere, because Tony walks over to me.

"Everything okay sweetcheeks?" Tony asks me, his eyes are concerned. "You aren't rethinking this are you? I understand if you're scared Zi but we can do this, we're ready, I promise. I wouldn't have bought this house if I didn't think so."

"Tony its fine, I'm fine. I was just thinking, I am not second guessing this at all. I am ready and excited for this, I promise you this." I tell him and he kisses me sweetly and smiles before heading back over to Tim to pack more things in boxes.

"You guys are so cute, you know that?" Delilah says and I laugh. "Seriously! You remind me of Tim and I. Speaking of that, tomorrow, do you want to come with Abby, Bishop, Sarah and look at bridesmaid's dresses?"

"Yes! I would love to! Do you have a maid of honor picked out?" I ask her. I am actually excited for the dress shopping, since I have never been before.

"Actually, no. I was hoping Tim would choose my maid of honor and I've already helped him choose his best man. It's not traditional, I know, but neither are we and since we both couldn't decide we decided we are going to make each other's decision." Delilah answers.

"That's very creative. Well it looks like everything is boxed! Now we just have to put the boxes and some of the furniture into the truck. Are you taking the bed?" I say.

"Yes, we are. Come on Delilah I'll help you get downstairs." McGee says and Tony walks over to me, pulling me to his chest.

"I love you, you know that?" Tony says kissing the top of my head.

"Yes, I do. And I love you too Tony. Anything wrong?" I ask, I'm a little concerned, he is acting strange.

"I'm fine sweetcheeks, I was just thinking you know, about McTim's wedding, he asked me to be his best man and I was just thinking about what I would do if I had to choose. I mean, it means a lot to me, that he asked me of all people. I have teased him so much over the years, brotherly of course, so maybe that's it. I just, I'm going to miss my Probie once he is busy with a wife and then kids. He's younger than me and these things are becoming a reality for him, and I just, thought I would be married by now, with kids. God, Ziva I'm 45 and not getting any younger, I'm becoming my father, but at least he got married once! I-" Tony starts but his voice cracks as his tears spill over. "I just don't want to be the old guy that weighs you down Ziva." He finishes, trying to hide his tears.

"Tony-" I say, caressing his face, wiping away the tears. "You do not weigh me down at all and you are not _old_. You are not becoming your father! I love your father, but you are so much more than he could ever be. They will become a reality for you too someday, I am sure. McGee chose you because whether you and he will admit it or not, you do love each other in a brotherly way. I do not care if you are older than me, did I not tell you Tony? I have a thing for older men." I say and smile up at him.

"Oh really?"

"Especially one in particular…" I say slyly.

"And who might that be, Ms. David?"

"Hmmm, I was thinking about Gibbs…" I say, straitening his collar.

"Oh my god Ziva, I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth. Oh my god that's gross." Tony faux-retches and shakes his head while I laugh.

"I am just kidding, mon petit pois, you are the only one for me, as cheesy as it sounds." I say and Tony looks shocked.

"Did Ziva David just get an American idiom right?!"

"I have before Tony-" I start before he picks me up and spins me around, and then kisses me. He smiles at me and grabs my hand before pulling me out of his old, empty apartment.

"Let's go to our new house sweetcheeks!" Tony shouts as we run down the stairs and I don't stop laughing till we reach the car with the rented U-Haul filled with our boxes and furniture attached to it. Delilah and McGee are already in their new van, wheelchair accessible.

"What took you guys so long?" Delilah says, throwing her hands in the air. Tony shakes his head before we get into his Mustang.

"See you tomorrow at work Tim; nice talking to you guys and thanks for the help!" Tony says and we wave goodbye before driving away to our new house, our hands interlocked. "You excited sweetcheeks?" Tony asks looking over at me.

"Very much so Tony. As I said before, I have never done anything like this, so I am glad I am doing it with you." I tell him, and he smiles and kisses my hand. He continues driving for awhile before we pull into the driveway.

"Ready my ninja?" Tony asks as he unlocks the U-Haul, revealing things that range from furniture from his apartment, to some of my old things, and tons of boxes we packed. I grab a box and hand it to him.

"Let's do this." I say and he smiles at me, pecking my cheek as he grabs the box from my hand. After about two hours of rearranging and moving, we have all the boxes inside and the furniture in place. Tony starts to help me by unpacking clothes and putting them in our closet and dresser while I unload books, movies, and other little trinkets. Then I put sheets on the bed, silverware in drawers, dishes in cabinets and many other things until finally, we are done. "Ugh, Tony we are FINALLY done!" I say, exasperated.

"I know sweetcheeks! We officially live together in _our_ house." Tony exclaims, spinning me around before pulling me into a hug. He kisses my neck, whispering softly in my ear, "This is really happening." I smile against his neck. "Let's go test out the new bed! I'm tired!"Tony shouts, throwing me over his shoulder.

"I'm sure that's what you meant." I mutter and he laughs.

**Tony's POV**

When morning finally rolls round, and Ziva and I climb out of bed, she starts to get ready to go dress shopping with Delilah and the other bridesmaids, she is especially excited to see Abby again. Tomorrow we plan to have a house warming party with all of our friends, also announcing Ziva's return for good/ our relationship. "Tony?! Delilah's here!" I walk in to the living room and hug her from behind. "Mmmm, there you are. I am going to miss you today." She mumbles as I kiss her.

"I'm going to miss you too, my ninja. I think McGee and I are going to have some time today since Vance gave him the week off too, to plan his wedding. Have fun. I love you."

"I love you too Tony, I will see you later." Ziva says and kisses me before leaving. Is it bad that I already miss her? *Ring, Ring!*

"What McGee?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to have a guy's day today?"

"Yeah, I'll be over in an hour, I have to pick up something first."

"Okay, see you soon then?"

"See you soon Probie." I say before hanging up and grabbing my wallet and jacket, heading out the door. I drive down the street until I reach the store I have in mind. The bell tinkles as I walk in, immediately greeted by a middle aged guy. He is almost bald with wire rimmed glasses and a nice suit on.

"I have a feeling I know why you're here sir, size?" He says politely.

"Six."

"That's very tiny."

"That she is." I reply.

"You must be a very lucky man, how long?"

"I'm the lucky one. Technically? Two days. But I have known her for almost ten years now and-" I start but he cuts me off.

"Wow, but I understand. I didn't mean to cut you off, but I know that sometimes it can be hard to stop talking about your soulmate, huh?" Soulmate. I remember her asking me that once. I nod my head and Todd, as his nametag says, leads me over to a selection of size six engagement rings. What to pick?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for all the feedback! I love all of you! Who else cried at the finale? I'm sorry for everything I'm doing wrong! I get complaints and I'm so so so so so very sorry!**

** Tony's POV**

"Oh wait, Todd! I'm so sorry, but her ring size is a 5, not a 6." I say.

"That's quite alright sir, it happens all the time." Todd says calmly and simply pulls out another shelf. "Here you are."

"That one! That one right there!" I exclaim, pointing to a beautiful ring made of white gold. It has a dazzling circular diamond with tiny diamonds surrounding it as the center. It's perfect.

"Ah, perfect choice, but this is one of our more expensive pieces sir. Are you sure?"

"Positive; here's my card." I tell Todd and he goes to purchase it for me. I don't plan on proposing yet, but I just knew yesterday, that she was going to be my wife someday. I guess a part of me has always known, I've just never realized it until now. "Thank you." I tell him as he hands me the bag, and I walk out of the little shop. I get into my mustang, and drive to McGee's apartment. "Hey Tim!" I say as he opens the door for me. He follows me inside, looking at me strangely.

"Are you okay Tony?" He asks.

"Never better! I'm on top of the world, my friend." I exclaim.

"Okay, while I'm 90% sure that's some movie quote, why? I like that you're happy and all, but why?"

"Well, my dear Tim, I have just made one of the most important purchases of my life."

"You didn't-" McGee starts.

"I did! Now, I know what you're thinking, 'But Tony! She's only been back for one day! And you just bought a house! I know that you've known each other and been best friends for so long blah blah blah' but Tim, this is real! It's not like I'm proposing today, I plan to eventually, but probably not soon. I will _at least_ wait until after your wedding to start planning my own. I have never felt this way before Tim. Please understand." I rant.

"Okay Tony! Your reasoning is thoroughly justified. I just have to protect my sister." Tim says smiling.

"Thanks Tim. It means a lot." I say and we kind of bro-hug it out. "Want me to order a pizza?"

"Yeah sure. Pepperoni okay?"

"Yeah, let me go call."

**Ziva's POV**

"Oooh! That one! I like that one!" Abby exclaims pointing at the dress Delilah had me and Bishop try on; Abby had gone to get us sandwiches for lunch. Delilah laughed and Bishop smiled.

"Abby, you have said that about every dress." I say exasperatedly brushing hair out of my face.

"Because I like all of them!" Abby whines.

"But that doesn't help Delilah choose!" I shout and Delilah laughs. Ellie joins in as well. "I missed you a lot Ziva." Abby says and runs up to hug me for probably the eleventh time in the past hour.

"I know Abby, I missed you too." I say and hug her back.

"I vote that we take a lunch break!" Ellie shouts.

"Please?" Sara asks.

"I agree. Lunch time!" Delilah says laughing, which she has been doing a lot today. She loves it, Abby's excitement, Bishop's, or should I say Ellie's, bubbly agreement to anything doing with food. We have all become very close in the past hour; it is nice to really meet Sara as well. Delilah and Abby pass out the sandwiches and chips. "So which one do you guys like the best?" Delilah asks.

"I really liked the gray, sweetheart neckline, strapless floor length dress." Ellie says and we all nod in agreement.

"I was hoping you would say that! They go with our color scheme and they were my favorite too!" We all smile and finish our lunch. After we all get the dresses in our size, we head home. It's mid afternoon, so I don't expect Tony to be back yet. Instead, I decide to take a hot bath and relax, maybe even read my book. As I start to draw the bath, I hear the door close. It's almost three now, so I guess Tony could be back.

"In here Tony!" I shout when I hear his footsteps. That is one thing we both find odd, that we both know the sounds of each other's footsteps. As I bend over to grab his bath beads, I feel strong arms wrap around my waist. "Mmmmm, I missed you." I mumble as I cuddle back into him.

"I missed you too my ninja, are you taking a bath?" Tony asks nuzzling my neck.

"Yes I am. Care to join me?" I say and he smirks.

"How could I say no to such a beautiful woman?" Tony mumbles against my neck before taking his shirt off. I run my hands up his chest. "Enjoying the view, Zivahhh? Tony looks down at me, dragging out my name.

"Mmmm, very much so." I say seductively.

"Ohhh Ms. David you are killing me."

"What?" I ask innocently.

"You know what." Tony growls as he takes off my shirt, running his hands up my back.

"Ahhh, touché Mr. DiNozzo." I say and look at him before letting him remove the rest of my clothes, and I remove the rest of his. We both sink into the hot water with an 'ahhhh'. Our toes are touching, but our backs are on opposite sides. He smiles at me and I beam back at him. Tony reaches over to get the remote, turning the Jacuzzi on low. "Mmmm that feels good. Thank you Mr. DiNozzo, for choosing this wonderful house."

"You are very welcome, sweetcheeks. I know you mean well, but Mr. DiNozzo makes me feel like my dad." I burst out laughing and he looks at me. "What?! I'm serious!" I snort, I'm laughing so hard, and that makes him laugh too.

"I know Tony, it's just-" I start but I'm cut off by my own laughter. I laugh so hard, that I splash Tony accidently.

"Oh it's on Ms. David!" Tony shouts and our peaceful and romantic bath turns into an all-out tub war. In the end, we're both shrieking with laughter, most of our candles put out by splashes. I'm on top of him, almost holding him under water. "Truce! Truce! I give up!" Tony shouts and I kiss him.

"I thought so." I say and smirk at him as I slide off.

"It's dark now." Tony says and I nod my head. "That was fun; good to hear you laugh sweetcheeks."

"One of the many things you bring out in me, Tony." I say endearingly and he smiles.

"Ziva?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Tony." I say and scoot over to him. I lean back against his warm chest as he wraps his arm around me. Tony kisses the top of my head. "When do you have to go back t work again?" I ask.

"I have to go back on Monday, but today is only Wednesday. We still have a lot of time to ourselves." Tony says, but then he squeezes me tighter. "But let's not think about that now." I look behind me up at him and grin before kissing him.

"How did I ever deserve such a wonderful man?" I say between kisses.

"Mmmm, I have an idea…" Tony growls quietly. I reach out my hand, and stand up. "I can see," I say glancing down,"that you enjoyed that, hmm?"

"One of the many things you do to me, Ms. David." He murmurs and then all of the sudden our lips and bodies clash together, as we both walk into our bedroom. I giggle as we both land on the bed and resume kissing.

***Insert Tiva Fantasy Here***

After about three hours, we both crawl out of bed. I slip on my underwear and Tony's shirt; he just puts on his boxers and an undershirt. I head into the kitchen and put some water to boil for noodles. Tony comes and stands behind me, wrapping his arms around my stomach. "You want spaghetti for dinner Tony?"

"Sure." He answers and kisses my neck. "Can I help you at all?"

"You can make the sauce if you want." I tell him and he smiles.

"Sure thing sweetcheeks." He says and kisses my cheek before going to make the sauce. "So how was dress shopping with the girls?"

"Very fun, actually. It was nice to meet Ellie, talk to Abby, Sara, and Delilah some. She is very excited. Ellie seems nice, is she a good partner?"

"Not as good as you, as if anyone could be better than you though." He says and I look at him.

"I know it probably is not easy, but she seems nice. Though while we are on the topic of work, I need to find a job soon." I inquire.

"I'm sure Bishop would much rather just be an analyst-"

"Tony, I don't know. But do not give your hopes up. It may have been one of the things on my list but I have changed a lot since then. I might consider coming back, but I might not. I want to try something new first."

"I know, but it would be fun. But I also don't want you to be in so much danger again. I mean, if we have kids someday, I wouldn't want both of us, if either of us, to have our lives at risk every day. Maybe in that case I could be a detective again, I don't know. It doesn't matter now anyways. All I'm trying to say is that I will always support you in whatever you do Ziva."

"Thank you. And I you. Do you want to have kids someday Tony?"

"Woah sweetcheeks, yes I do but if you don't I respect that, and let's just take this one step at a time. I love you."

"I love you too Tony. The noodles are almost done. How is the sauce coming along?"

"Perfect timing, because it's done too." Tony says and I start preparing our dinner when we hear a knock on the door.


End file.
